Yang Terakhir
by LastMelodya
Summary: Apa memang aku tak dapat meraihmu lebih dari ini–meski sedikit saja–meski pada akhirnya/AU/RnR, please?


_**Disclaimer**_: _all characters belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**—_absolutely_

_**Warning**__: AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), a GaaSaku fanfic_

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

**.**

**Yang terakhir**

**.**

**.**

Apa memang aku tak dapat meraihmu lebih dari ini—meski sedikit saja—meski pada akhirnya

**.**

**.**

Sakura, apa kau pernah memikirkanku?

**.**

Aku selalu melakukannya—memikirkanmu. Entah bagaimana satuan otak dan pikiranku bekerja, karena dalam keadaan apapun keadaannya tetap sama; selalu ada kau di sana.

Aku tak pernah berusaha untuk menolaknya, lagipula hal itu seringkali menjadi hal yang menyenangkan untukku. Saat bayanganmu muncul di tengah-tengah pekerjaanku menulis skripsi yang entah mengapa tak selesai-selesai, saat wajahmu tergambar di saat kedua netraku hampir terpejam di larut malam, saat senyumanmu terlihat di waktu aku membuka kedua mata di pagi hari, bahkan saat aku terfokus pada jalanan penuh kendaraan di balik kemudi. Kau selalu muncul dalam pikiranku.

Saat kau tersenyum lebar hingga binaran _emerald_ itu ikut berbinar, itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah kulihat.

Pernah suatu kali aku bercermin—hal yang sangat jarang kulakukan. Aku melihat ada _jade_ sepertimu dalam kedua binerku. Meski tak secerah yang kau miliki, aku sungguh melambung menyadari warna mata kita senada.

Apakah itu sebuah tanda?

Lalu aku tersenyum. Berusaha tersenyum lebar di hadapan cermin. Menunggu sesuatu dalam _jade_ yang kumiliki ikut berbinar. Namun, selebar apapun senyum yang kuciptakan, tetap tak kutemukan binar seperti pada _emerald_-mu di mataku. Tentu saja, karena aku bukan kau, Sakura. Segala sesuatu yang ada pada dirimu terlihat begitu menakjubkan.

Kau … indah.

**.**

**.**

Kau begitu dekat, namun begitu sulit untuk teraih. Mudah terlepas—meskipun sama sekali belum kugapai

**.**

**.**

Kadang aku berpikir, apa kau pernah **benar-benar** melihatku, Sakura?

**.**

Kami berlima. Ada aku, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, dan kau, Sakura. Aku ingat saat pertama kali kami bertemu di dekolah tingkat atas. Aku mengenal Naruto lebih dulu karena mengenyam pendidikan yang sama di sekolah tingkat pertama kami. Hal yang aneh juga, karena aku yang notabene pendiam bisa berteman dengannya yang berisik.

Lalu di tingkat atas, Naruto yang mengenalkanku pada Sasuke dan kau. Juga seorang gadis yang kau kenalkan pada kami sebagai sahabatmu, Ino.

Kami berlima terikat dalam sebuah lingkaran persahabatan. Persahabatan biasa, sebenarnya. Dan aku adalah pihak yang paling pasif—karena Sasuke masih banyak di kenal para siswa maka ia sedikit lebih aktif dibandingkan denganku.

Hari-hari pertama di tingkat atas banyak kami lewati bersama. Entah itu belajar bersama, makan bersama di atap sekolah saat istirahat, membuat tugas bersama, hingga jalan bersama.

Dan saat itulah aku melihat senyumanmu dengan binaran itu.

Aku tahu kau cantik. Ekspresif juga menarik. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah memikirkan itu. Gadis cantik sangat banyak dan kupikir kau hanyalah salah satu dari mereka.

Lalu, kau tersenyum.

Dan segalanya terlihat … indah.

Kau indah. Lebih dari itu.

**.**

**.**

Karena di bandingkan mereka, aku hanyalah seseorang yang kau anggap … mampir

**.**

**.**

Tak butuh lama untukku menyadari bahwa kau menyukai Sasuke.

Dan aku melihat kilatan yang sama pada mata Sasuke terhadapmu. Yeah, siapa yang dapat mengabaikan pesonamu? Bahkan Naruto pernah mengakui hal itu secara terang-terangan, kan?

Semakin lama, aku melihat sikapmu dan Sasuke begitu janggal dan aneh. Otakku langsung saja menyimpulkan bahwa kalian sudah menjalin cinta tanpa sepengetahuan kami. Tetapi hal itu terbantahkan saat suatu malam aku memergokimu tengah berciuman dengan seseorang yang kukenali sebagai kakak angkatan di tingkat kami—Sasori.

Ada sesuatu yang memanas dalam diriku.

Bahkan Sasori yang tak begitu kau kenal bisa dengan mudahnya mencuri hatimu. Tetapi mengapa begitu sulit untukku lakukan?

Aku merasa seperti seseorang yang paling bodoh sedunia. Kau hampir berada di sampingku setiap hari, terus-menerus. Namun, hubungan kita bahkan tak pernah berganti dari sekadar teman. Tidak pula sahabat.

Aku bukan Ino—yang berjenis kelamin perempuan dan bisa dengan bebasnya berada di sekelilingmu. Aku bukan Naruto—yang telah menganggapmu sebagai adiknya dan dengan sikap menyenangkannya dapat membuatmu tertawa dengan mudah. Dan aku bukan Sasuke—yang bagaimanapun caranya, seolah selalu mendapat tempat terpenting di hatimu.

Kau dan aku tak sedekat itu.

Aku bahkan ragu, apakah kau menganggapku.

**.**

**.**

Di hari kelulusan tingkat atas kami, kau dan Sasuke meresmikan hubungan kalian. Ini membuatku kembali merasa seperti orang paling bodoh karena pernah menganggap hubungan kalian tak berarti apa-apa. Tentu saja kalian menjadi pasangan yang paling sempurna.

Naruto melanjutkan kuliah di New York, bersama Ino. Mereka sama-sama mengambil sekolah keseniannya. Sasuke menerima beasiswa _management _dari Universitas Tokyo dan baru akan pulang setiap enam bulan sekali.

Lalu kau dan aku terjebak di sini. Fakultas kedokteran, Universitas Konoha.

Dan di sinilah pertama kalinya aku merasakan kebersamaan kita. Setelah tiga tahun bersama, namun baru kali ini aku merasakan kau benar-benar memandangku.

Atas usul yang lainnya, aku dan kau menyewa salah satu apartemen dua kamar untuk kami berdua. Kapasitas kau dan aku semakin besar untuk bersama. Kau begitu mudah untuk beradaptasi, seolah keberadaanku memanglah sudah biasa terjadi di sekitarmu.

Berbeda denganku, yang harus semakin keras menahan diri.

Aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak meneleponmu satu menit sekali setiap kau tak ada di apartemen, aku selalu berusaha untuk tak merengkuhmu dan membaringkanmu ke ranjang tidur saat kau jatuh tertidur di meja belajarmu, aku selalu berusaha untuk tak menyusup ke dalam kamarmu setiap tengah malam aku terbangun karena teringat padamu, dan aku selalu berusaha untuk tak menyentuhmu saat melihat kau tertidur di sofa ruang tengah apartemen.

Tak jarang aku menemukanmu tengah menangis di sudut kamarmu yang terkadang lupa kau tutup. Aku tak tahu apa masalah yang membuatmu menangis seperti itu. Melihatnya saja memaksaku merasakan rasa sakit yang aneh. Tetapi aku terlalu ragu untuk menghampirimu. Aku terlalu takut untuk memulai sebuah perhatian kecil untukmu.

Karena aku takut aku tak dapat berhenti lagi.

**.**

**.**

Dan saat segalanya hampir terasa benar

**.**

**.**

Saat itu kau pulang larut malam, dengan keadaan pakaian yang basah sempurna. Kau menangis tanpa suara namun tak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan air matamu.

"Aku dan Sasuke putus."

Kau mengatakannya dengan sebuah senyum miris yang dipaksakan. Kau bilang, malam itu Sasuke menemuimu. Menjemputmu di kampus dan mengajakmu makan malam. Rupanya kau keliru saat akhirnya kata-kata menyakitkan terlontar dari pria yang sangat kau cintai itu. ia bilang hubungan kalian sudah tak dapat dipertahankan lagi. Hubungan jarak jauh yang hanya semakin menyakitkan.

Lalu kau kembali terisak. Kau berkata apakah kau boleh meminjam bahuku. Aku hampir saja menjerit senang kala itu, kalau saja tak ingat bagaimana kondisi kami saat ini.

Bahkan kau tak pernah tahu, kan, Sakura? Aku bahkan sudah lama mendeklarasikan bahwa seluruh yang ada pada tubuhku ini sudah menjadi milikmu.

Bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Bahwa, bahkan hatiku sudah kau klaim sepenuhnya.

Malam itu kau menangis dalam pelukanku. Terus menangis hingga lelah dan akhirnya tertidur.

Saat itu aku sudah tak dapat lagi menahan diri.

Jutaan syaraf dalam diriku seolah tertarik dan meronta saat akhirnya aku mengecup bibir indahmu.

**.**

**.**

Hampir …

**.**

**.**

Lalu aku menemukan diriku pada ambang ketidakpastian. Sejak kejadian malam itu, kami semakin sering bersama. Walaupun tentang ciuman itu tetap kusimpan rapat-rapat. Kupikir, ada saatnya nanti.

Aku merasakan hubungan ini sudah lebih berkembang. Kau lebih sering tersenyum padaku, membuatku tersenyum dengan tingkah lucumu, dan berbagai kegiatan yang kupikir sudah lebih dari sekadar sahabat.

Dan saat ini, adalah saat-saat dimana akhirnya aku harus bergerak lebih jauh untukmu.

Hari ini kau berangkat kuliah lebih pagi, kau bilang ada praktek penting hari ini. Sebelum kau berangkat, aku memintamu menemuiku di café dekat kampus sepulang kuliah nanti. Kau hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian berpamitan untuk berangkat pergi.

Namun, sebelum aku menyadari … kau mengecup pipiku sekilas.

**.**

**.**

Ada hari dimana kurasakan segalanya hampir sempurna. Hampir…

**.**

**.**

Aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya padamu sore ini. Setelah beberapa waktu yang kita lewati akhir-akhir ini, kupikir sudah saatnya untukku mengungkapkan semuanya.

Aku bahkan begitu optimis mengingat ciumanmu pagi tadi.

Ponsel dalam kantung celanaku bergetar, aku tersenyum saat melihat sederet nama yang baru saja mengirimiku pesan singkat itu. Kau. Yang ternyata sudah menunggu di café sejak tadi.

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum. Rasanya tak pernah sebahagia ini. Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali aku tersenyum untuk hidupku.

Café itu sudah terlihat dari seberang jalan. Mataku berpendar untuk mencari-cari sosok merah muda di sana. Namun, tak dapat kulihat.

Aku bergegas berjalan dengan agak cepat saat sampai di tempat penyeberangan jalan. Mataku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri demi memperhatikan lalu lalang kendaraan yang lewat. Agak tergesa-gesa aku berlari menyeberangi jalan.

…hingga suara klakson yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding merasuki pendengaranku bersamaan dengan sekelebat bayangan mobil yang datang seolah akan menghantamku.

Hampir.

Kalau saja tak ada lengan kurus yang tiba-tiba saja menarikku dari belakang. Kami terjatuh di sekitar semak-semak di pinggir jalan itu. Aku meringis pelan merasakan detak jantungku yang berdetak menggila dan tak terkendali.

Tadi itu … hampir saja.

"Gaara,"

Tersentak, buru-buru aku menoleh saat mendengar suara feminim yang begitu kukenal itu. Aku merasakan kelegaan yang amat sangat saat menyadari bahwa kau yang menolongku barusan.

"Sakura?!" dengan cepat aku memelukmu erat, membiarkan seluruh emosiku terlebur di sana. "Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku pasti mati jika kau tak menolongku tadi."

Kau hanya menyambut pelukanku pelan. Aku merasakan kepalamu menyusup dalam dadaku. Hangat.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati, Gaara." Suaramu terdengar aneh saat itu. Namun, aku mengabaikannya. Yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah satu—

"Karena aku yang akan membuatmu mati."

—menyatakan persaanku padamu.

Setelah itu, yang kurasakan adalah kecupan singkatmu pada tulang dadaku yang perlahan berubah menjadi gigitan keras. Aku dapat merasakan darah yang merembes di sana.

Lalu, sebuah tusukan lembut yang kau berikan pada sisi perutku.

"Kau tahu—" kau berbisik singkat, membuatku terperanjat dan melebarkan netra menyadari perbuatanmu. "—karena kau Sasuke mencampakkanku! Karena perasaanmu padaku itu Sasuke memutuskanku, Gaara!"

Ia mencabut pisau itu cepat, kemudian menusukkannya lagi dengan lembut. Membuatku dapat merasakan segala rasa sakit yang menyiksa bagian tubuhku.

"Karena itu, aku harus menghentikanmu." Bisiknya lagi. Kali ini aku merasakan darah tak hanya mengalir melalui sisi perutku, tetapi juga mulutku.

"Selamat tinggal, Gaara." Aku merasakan seluruh badanku meregang dan begitu sakit. Sebelum akhirnya perlahan-lahan seperti nyawaku di renggut paksa oleh seseorang.

Sayup-sayup, aku masih dapat mendengar suara merdu yang hampir lima tahun ini menjadi suara terindah dalam pendengaranku.

"Dan, terima kasih."

Sebelum semuanya, terasa gelap dan hampa.

**.**

Bahkan untuk yang terakhir, kau melarangku untuk mengatakannya.

**.**

**.**

Tapi, tak apa. Aku pun rela mati demi rasa cintaku ini, Sakura-ku

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

_What is that? Please, don't kill me:)_ hanya ingin menulis sesuatu tentang GaaSaku dan hasilnya malah nge-angstly gini-_- dan apa itu tadi? Aku nulis gore kyaaaaa maaf kalau tidak jelas dan ada typo yang nyangkut. Nggak aku cek lagi hehehe. Wah, rasanya kangen menulis di ffn, ya. Really miss:')

**Lastmelodya**


End file.
